All In (mission)
"All In" is the eighteenth campaign level of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. It chronicles a joint operation between the SAS and the U.S. Marine Corps in which they must fight their way to the ICBM silo that Zakhaev launched missiles from. Plot The nuclear missiles have just launched and it has been confirmed that they are heading straight for the east coast of the United States, where they will claim the lives of over 40 million Americans if they reach their targets. Back at base, men are working with the Russian Loyalists to get the missile abort codes while both the SAS and U.S.M.C. ground teams attempt to enter the launch site where they can enter the abort codes. The two teams get to where the missiles were launched, but unfortunately there are many guards blocking their path, and three BMP-2s. They go through two launch sites where John "Soap" MacTavish and Griggs destroy the armor and the rest of the team take out the men. They finally get to the vents, cut them open and begin to rappel down to the ICBM facility. Weaponry Starting Loadout Any weapons from the previous level carry over. If starting directly from this mission, the initial weapons are an M4A1 SOPMOD with a silenced USP.45. M4A1 CaC 4.png|M4A1 SOPMOD USPiwi.png|USP.45 Found in Level M4A1 CaC 4.png|M4A1. Used by Capt. Price and SAS G36ciwi.png|G36C. Used by Gaz and Ultranationalists G3iwi.png|G3. Used by Ultranationalists MW Weapon AK47.png|AK-47. Used by Ultranationalists M249iwi.png|M249. Used by Ssgt. Griggs, SAS, and Marines RPDiwi.png|RPD. Used by Ultranationalists MP5iwi.png|MP5. Used by SAS and Marines Uziiwi.png|Mini-Uzi. Used by Ultranationalists AK74iwi.png|AK-74u. Used by Ultranationalists M1014iwi.png|M1014. Used by Ultranationalists Javelin CoD4.png|FGM-148 Javelin. RPG7iwi.png|RPG-7. Used by Ultranationalists Stingercropped.PNG|FIM-92 Stinger. Used by SAS M9iwi.png|M9. Dropped by enemies in Last Stand Enemy Intelligence *'Intel 27' is found just before the gates are blasted open, and just after the player destroys the first armor. There is a building with RPG snipers on the right. Check behind the building nearest the silo for the laptop (down a small passageway). *'Intel 28' is in the farthest south hanger, near the farthest south missile tank. Xbox 360 Achievements *'The Ultimatum' is obtained by completing Ultimatum, All In, and No Fighting In The War Room on Veteran difficulty. Transcript See All In/Transcript Trivia *If the player does not rappel at the end, turns on God Mode, and lets the Hinds fire upon them, the program will get stuck in a loop trying to kill them. Eventually, the whole system will crash. *The timer in this level is 7:16 am, 57 minutes after the timer in "Ultimatum," 6:19 am. *After the player's team has sawed off the top of the vents, the player can stay up and look around. Two Hinds will come into the map and will fire upon the player until dead or rappelled if exposed for too long. *A Javelin found in this level fires in "Direct Attack" mode, as opposed to "Top Attack" mode. This means that the Javelin rocket will fly straight toward its target when fired instead of flying above it before hitting. *The player can die if touching the missile doors while they are opening. *After finishing Ultimatum, all weapons attained from before will carry over to this level with full ammo. The weapons the player has in this mission will then carry over to the next mission, No Fighting In The War Room, with full ammo. However there is a glitch where the player will sometimes spawn an RPG instead of an MP5SD. The player can use this to carry over weapons found only in one part of a mission, like the M249 SAW or the M1014. All weapons will not carry over in Game Over, as the player will begin with the default M4A1 and M1911. *Destroying a BMP by planting C4 on the glowing icon does not reduce the number of C4 in stock. *Sniper Team Two will always score headshots on this levvel. *Sniper Team Two will only shoot targets who are directly in front and in close proximity (approximately 2m) of Soap. They will not engage targets if the player is always engaging enemies from a distance. *Members of Sniper Team Two are armed with M21 sniper rifles. However, their shots sound as if they were armed with Dragunovs. This may be for dramatic effect. *If the player use RPG-7s obtained from the previous level to fire onto the helicopter in the beginning, the missile will heat-seek onto the helicopter and destroy it. (Confirmed on every platform) *If the player looks closely, they can see that the saws used to cut the vents appear out of nowhere. *At the start, the Stinger the team member beside the train car uses on the Mi-24 helicopter fires an RPG projectile instead of a Stinger. *The random SAS troops that appeared in Ultimatum use the MP5SD, but in this level, they have M4s. *Interestingly, if the player shoots the C4 that the random SAS places on the gate, it will not explode. *A glitch can happen during the part before the random S.A.S soldier plants the C4 on the gate. Two dead enemies can be seen levitating above one another, with only the shadow of the lower enemy visible. It is possible to stand on top of the lower enemy but you cannot jump on top of the upper enemy. They also do not move in response to grenades or grenades launched from your M203 grenade launcher. Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty 4 Single Player Levels Category:Singleplayer